People Who You Must Really Hate
by Arborella Sakuya
Summary: First Yu-gi-oh! fanfic... ^^ wish me luck! R&R! The summary: It's been a week since Duke's (Ryougi) toy store opened and things are going smoothly (for Duke of course) but what happens when a new girl comes? She looks like him... Hmmm... I wonder who she
1. Default Chapter

People Who You Must Really Hate Arborella Sakuya  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! Does not belong to me.  
  
Author's note: I got this idea after watching the first fifteen minutes of the first Duke Devlin episode, (Dungeon, Dice and Dragons). And although I usually prefer Japanese names I'll use English names. (It will be much safer) . This time. (or maybe for all Yu-gi-oh! fan fics.^^;;) Nevertheless please R&R. Yours truly, Arborella Sakuya 


	2. It Begins

People Who You Must Really Hate Chapter 1 - It Begins  
  
Sullivan Mutoh stared nervously at the black pony tailed girl as she looked at the cards for sale. It has been a week since the new shop had opened business had certainly not been going easy. Finally, she picked up a package and walked over to the counter, she put the package down gently.  
  
Just at that moment, Yugi Mutoh came running down. "Grampa! I'm leaving!"  
  
The customer and Sullivan Mutoh looked at him as he ran out the door, tripping clumsily on the way.  
  
"Is that Yugi Mutoh?" asked the girl placing down two bills.  
  
"Yes," sighed Sullivan still staring at the door.  
  
"You must be Sullivan Mutoh then, I'm pleased to meet you," she bowed and took her package of cards, "I'm afraid I must leave, or else I shall be late as well." With that, she ran out the door.  
  
Sullivan ran out after her wheezing, "You forgot your change!"  
  
"Tips!" she yelled back, still running.  
  
Sullivan smiled, rarely would you find teenagers this polite and kind.  
  
The black pony tailed girl ran pass the gigantic toyshop. Five worlds pounded in her head, "Yugi". "Mutoh". "Duke". "Devlin". and "revenge".  
  
Author's Note  
  
Yeah, I know it was lame but I promise better. I will. I should really learn how to spell. Anyways, I hope you like it so far. although I hope this was able to catch your attention. Good god. I have a blueprint to finish and I'm still not doing it! Baka! Baka! Baka! In the mean time! R&R! 


	3. Show Off

A.N. Thanks to Darkstar and Anime*Angel*Fox for their wonderful reviews. ummm. yeah, I'll be re-writing my summary soon. as soon as I get my Chinese exam over with. (God, I gonna fail!). So. continue to R&R! Oh, and for people who don't know who Sullivan is, he's Yugi's grandpa.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Show Off  
  
"Watch closely." The black haired girl sitting in the middle of a large crowd placed three blue dice and three red dice on her table. Taking a cup, she swiped all six dice within it. She placed the cup carefully on the table and removed the cup and stacked neatly underneath it was a tower of pink and blue dice.  
  
"She does it just as well as Duke!" whispered one of the watchers excitedly to her friend.  
  
"That proves that girls are just as good as guys," the girl said smiling coolly at the girl who said the comment.  
  
Yugi Mutoh and his three friends watched from the door, "I just hate people who show off!" complained Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutoh's messy blond haired friend.  
  
Téa leaned over, "I thought it was only guys that you hated for showing off. besides she's a girl and she is pretty."  
  
Joey turned red, "Yeah. But hey, who does she think she is? Girls aren't as good as guys are. Let's see her beat me!"  
  
The girl left her chair, and tapped Joey's shoulder, "I just couldn't help but overhear your interesting conversation."  
  
Joey winked, "I'm Joey Wheeler, second best in the Duelist Kingdom. If it wasn't for my good friend Yugi Mutoh here, then I."  
  
"Yugi Mutoh?" interrupted the girl, bending down to look at Yugi closer. "The only one to beat Pegasus at his own game?"  
  
"Yeah," laughed Yugi nervously, "that's me." Joey looked furious.  
  
"Can I borrow your cup and one of your dice?" asked Joey winking at Yugi.  
  
Yugi knew what Joey wanted to do, take Duke's trick and show off. Yugi wondered vaguely if there was a copyright for the trick, but shrugged the thought of quickly. He didn't want Joey to get any frustrated than he was already.  
  
"Fine. But first I want to show you a little something of mine," said the girl coolly.  
  
Her fans cheered, "Go Umi, go! Show him!"  
  
Umi smiled and placed the die underneath the cup on the desk, "I will move the die into my right hand by simply using my brain, I will not have to touch the cup."  
  
"Impossible!" cried Joey.  
  
Umi closed her eyes and raised her left hand to her forehead, "Why don't you just check underneath."  
  
Joey placed his hand on the cup.  
  
At that very moment Yugi realized what was going on, Umi was using Duke's trick on Joey, "No! DON'T!" cried Yugi.  
  
It was too late, Joey lifted the cup, "Hey! It's still there!" exclaimed a surprised Joey.  
  
"Thank you, I will take that," said Umi calmly holding the die in her right hand. " You see, I have just put the die into my right hand without having to touch the cup."  
  
Umi's fans cheered but stopped quickly. Duke walked into the room with his group of fans. Umi's green eyes narrowed as Duke circled around observing her as though she was a vase of some sort.  
  
Duke took the die out of out of Umi's hand, "You like to play with dice, huh, little girl?"  
  
Umi did not reply and continued to glare at Duke coldly.  
  
I hope you're not gambling. Girls like you shouldn't gamble, especially with someone like him." Duke nodded toward Joey, who immediately began to scowl.  
  
"I use them to help me with my skills at Dungeon Dice, Duke Devlin," she said coldly and softly.  
  
Duke ran his fingers along her cheek, "A bad girl, aren't you?"  
  
"Stop it," said Umi. Duke continued to tease her.  
  
Yugi could stand it no longer. `This has got to stop!' he thought angrily. Suddenly a burst of light emitted from his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Stop it Duke, now," said a firm voice, (It was Yami!!!!! Hehe! Sorry just joking.) "Leave her alone."  
  
Duke looked slightly annoyed and left the classroom with a defiant look upon his face.  
  
A.N. I hope you find this more interesting. Do you want to know who Umi is? Read on. Hey, I'm not spoiling it for you. By the way, Umi means sea. whatever and Youshi, I don't want your comments. 


	4. Remember

A.N. Hello! I'm bbbback! I've got a great mark on my Chinese test and my math test. 94 and 96! Mwhahahahahaha! Anyways I luv Quebec! So much fun! I just came back anyhow I'm gonna do two chapters! People! R&R!  
  
Chapter 3: Remember  
  
Umi slammed the door shut as she walked into her room. "Disgrace." she muttered. If she wasn't correct, she should still have some old family photos in her photo album.  
  
Umi pulled out a large photo album and started flipping through it and stopped at a picture of two children, both with black hair and green eyes, playing with a kite. The boy in the picture was pulling the string and the girl was chasing him. Umi read the writing underneath the picture.  
  
"Mother never got to see him again before she died." she said quietly.  
  
Umi walked over to her bedside drawer and pulled out a small box, she lifted the cover off. The very first set of dice made for Dungeon Dice. "I wonder what made him forget."  
  
She felled upon her bed and drifted off into sleep. ~*~ 'Onii-chan, what are mommy and daddy arguing about?'  
  
'I don't know Umi, but I think we should stay out of it.' A black pony tailed boy pulled her away. -*- 'Onii-san! Stop her! Stop!' Umi pressed her face against the car window, tears slid down her face as she watched her brother fade away. -*- 'Onii-san? I'll get him, mom, don't worry, I'll convince him to come.' Umi watched her sick, pale mother lie in bed. -*-  
  
"Meet me at my house."  
  
Umi looked up at the windows. 'Anyone there?'  
  
"I have a meeting with Mr. Pegasus.please come back. Duke Devlin." -*- 'Hold on mom! He'll come! Onii-san will come! .' Umi watched as the last bits of life drained out of her mother's face. 'You promised! Oniisan! Oniisan, you promised.you'll come, but you're too late. You're too late. I'll get you." ~*~  
  
Umi woke up screaming her brother's name, face wet with tears. Glad no one else was in the house, Umi breathed hard. "I will get my revenge on you. I will."  
  
Duke woke up, how could he have fallen asleep? Nevertheless, that was some wild dream. Someone besides Yugi Mutoh, beating him, as if. he rolled onto his other side and screamed, jumping out of his bed.  
  
The dagger missed him and sank into his quilts. Duke shook his head, daggers moving by themselves? Then he saw the moonlight hit the person who had tried to stab him.  
  
The dark person reached for the dagger. Duke jumped onto the person and grabbed the dagger before they could. Duke pulled the handkerchief off the face. Whoever it was, tried to get away from him. But Duke held him down with his feet, and with the weight of his body. Duke reached for his lighter and flicked it on. "It's you!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Forgive me," Umi muttered pulling out her gun and pointing it at Duke's chest. She curled her finger around the trigger.  
  
"You're crazy!" screamed Duke, he moved his hand back and pressed a button. A secret shelf flipped around and he pulled out a gun.  
  
Umi pulled the trigger. nothing happened. "Curse you! You may be lucky but." Umi took her gun and hit it with all her might against the side of his head.  
  
"What in the world." Duke could feel his head throbbing, his eyes drooping, heavy.  
  
Duke dropped his gun and fell upon Umi. She pushed him away, a strong surge of triumph, but tainted disgust ripple through her. "Now, I can have fun torturing you."  
  
A.N.  
  
Hey, sup? Anyways, I've changed this a bit from the original version. But hey, still good, right? I have a big English project, yeah well, I don't know if I should keep on. well, going on with this story, I mean, there's only three people reviewing it. You know what, if you want this story to continue. do me a favour and well, get people to read it! If anybody wants this story on their site (. if it is good enough,) just contact me at J153Mew@hotmail.com! Thanks a bunch! R&R! ^_ (Oh yeah, thanks Meloncrisp!) 


End file.
